


Primer Beso

by Ryu_Vessalius



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖师Q | Módào Zǔshī Q (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Minutos NMJ, Canon Divergence, Enano Jodon, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, JGY leading everything to ruin as always, M/M, MingXi - Freeform, first romance, nielan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Vessalius/pseuds/Ryu_Vessalius
Summary: One Shot NieLan
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, NieLan - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Primer Beso

El primer beso nunca se olvida, puede ser el peor o el mejor, uno nunca sabe como puede ser, algunos crean una expectativa y otros sólo se dejan llevar por el momento, algo similar me pasó, recuerdo cuando tenía 14 años, estaba intentando planear confesar mis sentimientos, algo que realmente es muy complicado, más si aquella persona a quien amas es un amigo de toda la vida, ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Donde? ¿Cuándo? Preguntas rondaron en mi mente, claramente estaba nervioso y algo distraído, incluso mi hermano menor me preguntó si estaba bien, a lo cual respondía que sí que nada malo me estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, él notaba que mentía, por lo que me dijo "Esta bien, lo que estés pasando debe ser complicado para que actúes así", en ese momento comprendí que todo debe fluir como el agua y que el momento se daría naturalmente y nada forzado, por lo que le sonreí a WangJi, mi hermano menor y me dirigí a la región de Qinghe para reunirme con mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor, el único y verdadero amor que tendré en mi vida.

Recuerdo haber llegado, antes de entrar al Reino Inmundo suspire y me dije a mi mismo "Tú puedes Xichen, eres capaz de hablar y decir lo que sientes." Estaba listo para entrar y una sensación de confusión se apoderó de mí, mi mente pensó "¿Y si me deja de hablar por confesarle mi amor? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme jamás?" Algunos discípulos de la Secta Nie me vieron raro cuando sujetaba mi cabello con mis manos y mis dedos enredados entre las hebras de mi cabello casi queriendo arrancarme el cabello y haciendo una pequeña rabieta, no contaba que Nie MingJue saliera a recibirme únicamente escuche su voz cuando me dijo "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" En ese momento un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda y me exalte, coloque mis manos en la espalda y los nervios se apoderaron de mí, no sabía que decir o que hacer, MingJue estaba confundido pero al parecer no le tomo importancia, únicamente dijo que vayamos al Bosque a cazar algo petición que sin pensarlo dos veces acepté, llegamos al Bosque y MingJue caminó, por lo que lo seguí era la segunda vez que ingresaba al Bosque, realmente me daba escalofríos aquel lugar, no me gustaba el aura que emitía, recuerdo haberle preguntado a dónde iríamos y él respondió que era un secreto, algo que me hizo arquear la ceja y con curiosidad me acerqué más a él y casi le exigía la respuesta cuando llegamos a un Claro, había un gran árbol con una enorme Sombra, parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de fantasía. Expresé con tanta alegría "Es un bonito claro" y Mingjue asintió con la cabeza, estuvimos hablando de nuestras inconformidades en cuanto el futuro liderazgo de nuestras respectivas sectas, puesto que ambos éramos los próximos líderes, comenzamos a idealizar sobre los cambios que haríamos, las cosas que podríamos cambiar y las cosas que dejaríamos, en ese momento que MingJue expresó sus deseos, su mirada brillaba, nunca había visto la pasión que emitía, no pude evitar posar mi mirada en él, realmente lo amaba, y él se había percatado de la situación, por lo que sonrió y expresó "Xichen, te traje aquí porque, quiero decirte algo, quizás cambie la forma en cómo nos tratamos, pero no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero protegerte, porque yo.. T-Te..." no pudo completar la palabra, pero sabía a que se refería, su mirada y sus mejillas carmín lo delataban, es ahí cuando comprendí que todo era recíproco, recuerdo que yo me acerqué a abrazarlo y le expresé que sentía lo mismo, por lo que yo me acerqué más a sus labios y lo besé, fue la primera vez que probé sus labios, esos labios carnosos, y el estar cerca de sus hermosos ojos miel, con esa mirada tímida que no solía mostrar, fue un momento que siempre mantendré en mi memoria, el aroma del bosque, su mirar, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo de él en aquel momento, lo recuerdo, fue cuando nuestra historia comenzó a florecer.

Naturalmente los años comenzaron a pasar, MingJue perdió a su padre y se convirtió en el Líder de la Secta Nie, yo aún tenía a mi padre y no podía ser el Líder, casi no veía a MingJue lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo, cuando lo veía pasábamos los días y noches juntos, platicando, divirtiéndonos, amándonos... Recuerdo el Primer Beso "fuerte" que nos dimos, fue cuando me entregue a él, recuerdo mi timidez ante la situación, su voz seductora y grave, me hacían sumergir en el calor del momento, escuchar mi nombre con un susurro en el oído me estremecía, él me guiaba paso con paso, sentí su piel con la mía, sus manos pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, esas manos grandes y cálidas... sus labios rozando mis labios, esos labios voluptuosos que pasaba por mi cuello y pecho, me volvía loco, mis labios probaron cada parte de su cuerpo, mis manos también, mis dedos se enredaban entre sus cabellos azabaches, sentirlo dentro de mi fue algo que se sentía diferente, quizás al principio doloroso, puesto que ninguno tenía experiencia en ese ámbito, aún así, él me hacía sentir bien, en ese momento él ya era mi alma gemela, mi compañero de Cultivo, mi amado MingJue, mi único amor, mi todo...Todo era perfecto, hasta que la campaña de la caída del sol llegó, tuve que esconderme para salvar algunos viejos pero importantes documentos, mi secta tuvo severos daños, aunque no sólo la mía, muchas más sectas y gente se vio afectada, tuve separarme de él, no quería que le hicieran daño, sin embargo, había alguien que quería dañarlo y apartarlo de mí, pero, ciegamente confíe en alguien que me traería mucho dolor en un futuro.

Tras la derrota del Clan Wen, todo parecía normal, ya no había guerra ni una dictadura que nos costó muchas vidas, nuevamente me reuní con mi amado MingJue, a pesar de que me volví su hermano jurado, él y yo manteníamos nuestra relación oculta, algo que nos gustaba tener, los días pasaron como si nada, estando juntos todo era magnífico, ya estábamos listos para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, es decir, contraer nupcias... pero el destino puede ser cruel, nunca espere que su sonrisa y su profunda mirada se desvaneciera, ya no podía volver esos ojos color miel mirándome con ternura y pasión, ya no podía escuchar mi nombre con su voz, ya no podía tomarlo de la mano, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo desnudo con el mío, ya no estaba... su sonrisa se había apagado...

Los años pasaron, cada día sin él había sido un calvario, sin embargo, siempre recordé todas las experiencias que tuvimos, las pequeñas peleas por estupideces, las noches de pasión que tuvimos, cada momento dulce y romántico, todos esos momentos están guardados en mi memoria, nunca pensé sobre el responsable de su fallecimiento era a quien consideraba un amigo e incluso mi hermano... no pude verte por última vez, no pude ni decir "adiós", mi amor por ti jamás se apagará, te esperaré, si en la otra vida te debo volver a encontrar, prometo protegerte y amarte con la misma pasión con la que te amo ahora a pesar de que tu ya no estés aquí, yo te llevo conmigo a donde vaya, tu eres y seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida, yo Lan Huan, Te seguiré Amando por toda la eternidad...


End file.
